


Fireworks Across Your Skin

by Crows_Imagine, kaathefriendlysnekk



Series: HQ Thirstmas 2020 Collab Fics [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Spanking, Top Tsukishima, bottom Ennoshita, lots of teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaathefriendlysnekk/pseuds/kaathefriendlysnekk
Summary: The Ennoshitas and the Sugawaras arrive at the spring festival with Tadashi and Kei to watch the fireworks display. But is that all they're doing?Or, Chikara and Koushi figure out a way to spend time with their boyfriends away from their baby brothers.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tsukishima Kei, Sugawara Koushi/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: HQ Thirstmas 2020 Collab Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044873
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: HQ Thirstmas 2020





	Fireworks Across Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Since the playbook released who has siblings, we made up ocs for the little brothers! Ennoshita's little brother is Ryuji and Akemi is Sugawara's little brother (who has a beauty mark on his cheek and one on his chin).

“Onii-chan, lift me!” Ryuji demands. “Wait no, Kei-chan! You hold me!”

“What’s wrong with me?” Chikara laughs as Kei shakes his head and bends down to pick up the younger Ennoshita.

“You’re like, tiny,” Ryuji says, grinning smugly as he rests around Kei’s shoulders.

“I’m taller than you, kiddo!”

Ryuji ignores this logic as he scans the crown, resting his hands on top of Kei’s head and messing up his hair. “I don’t see Akemi! You said he was coming with his brother and that freckle dude.”

"Freckle dude, pfft," Kei laughs, the tiny tugs at his hair roots feel a little annoying at this point but the sheer entertainment that he gets from being around this kid makes up for it.

Chikara grumbles to his boyfriend under his breath, "Sometimes I swear I think you're a bad influence on him."

Kei only arches an eyebrow and takes a moment to admire the older Ennoshita. A yukata wrapped around him in neat folds, sleeves drawn up to his forearms with a sash, fanning himself and sometimes Kei and Ryuji with the paper fan he has brought along.

“What?” Chikara says when he catches Kei’s glance. “Do I have something on my face?”

Kei bends his neck and kisses Chikara’s cheek quickly. It’s the most action they’ll get for the next few hours. “My lips.”

“You _do_ like those romcoms! My my, Tsukishima Kei is so cheesy.” Despite Chikara’s laughter, his cheeks turn pink.

“Eww, kisses are gross,” Ryuji declares, resting his chin on top of Kei’s head. 

“One day you might like kisses,” Chikara says, opening his fan again. “What if Akemi-kun gave you some?”

The child pouts. "But what if he won't? Akemi has more friends than I do in our class. What if he kisses one of them, huh?"

"Who is kissing whom now?" The three heads turn at the sound of Koushi's voice. "Akemi here is busy kissing his candy apple."

The silver-haired brothers walk up to them hand in hand, accompanied by the 'freckle dude' Ryuji has been talking about. 

“Akemi!” Ryuji shrieks, patting Kei’s head like a drum. “I’ve been waiting for you!”

Koushi’s little brother beams, pausing his pursuit in his candy apple to greet his best friend. “Onii-chan is slow! He kept wanting pictures of Tadashi and I had to drag him to the food stall.”

Kei snickers. “That doesn't surprise me.”

“Tadashi looks so good tonight,” Koushi all but whines, wrapping his arm around Tadashi’s waist. “Red is amazing on him!”

“Keep it PG please,” Chikara warns.

Koushi winks instead of replying since all the adults knew none of them would be keeping it PG once the children are out of sight. In fact that is the cause behind them meeting up in the first place. 

"You two look good too, Kei and Chikara-san," Tadashi chirps, the constant flush on his cheeks a pretty complement to the color of his yukata. "And aw, did you two kids plan to match?"

Ryuji resumes his drumming on Kei's head. "Yes! Akemi and I got matching cherry blossoms yukatas!"

"It's so pretty!" The younger Sugawara twirls on his feet. "Ennokkun, can you pick me up too? I want to be as tall as Ryuji."

"You can't be as tall as me," Ryuji sticks his tongue out as he watches his friend getting hoisted up on his brother's shoulders. "Onii-chan is a shorty, Kei-chan is way taller!"

“I’m still taller than your brother,” Chikara says to Akemi as the tiny Sugawara adjusts around his shoulders.

“I can see the whole world up here!” 

“Just don’t get candy apple in Chikara’s hair,” Koushi laughs. Now that his hands are free, he gives Tadashi a hug from the back, nuzzling his face in the captain’s neck.

Akemi nods, holding out his hand to grab Ryuji’s. “Will the fireworks be soon? I wanna see them! Do you think we’re close enough for them to touch us?” he says to Ryuji.

Chikara looks up at Kei, a smile on his face. _He’s probably thinking about having kids_ , Kei internally guesses. Though he can’t blame them, the kids are pretty cute.

"Soon," Koushi replies from his perch. "Let's go look for places from where we can watch them properly. And oh, wait!" He straightens up and fishes through his yukata folds. Once he finds his phone, he aims it towards the pair of kids stacked up on the adults. "Smile!"

On top of Chikara's shoulders, Akemi throws his arm in excitement holding the candy apple while Ryuji lunges at his friend for a hug making Kei stumble towards the pair. 

A second later after the flash goes off, Kei steadies himself on his feet, him and his boyfriend a blushing mess. He has hit his nose on Chikara's cheek and has to take off his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose, trying to rub the sting away.

The result is on Koushi's phone – the kids laughing with their arms around each other, while Kei looks like he's kissing the cheek of a surprised Chikara.

“You okay?” Chikara says, once they’re somehow situated. “It’s a miracle one of them didn’t fall.”

“I’m fine,” Kei says, hoping he isn’t as red as he feels.

“Let’s hold hands,” Akemi laughs, waving his hand. Ryuji eagerly takes it.

“You’ll be glued at the hip,” Tadashi smiles. “Aren’t they all cute, Koushi?”

“Not as cute as you,” Koushi says, barely getting the sentence out before the kids boo.

“Gross!” Akemi complains, swinging his little hand back and forth between Kei and Chikara. “Onii-chan, don’t do that!”

Koushi smirks, "Ten years down the line and you'll regret your words, kiddo."

"You're always doing gross stuff with Tadashi-kun!"

Chikara looks at his senpai with wide eyes, "Sugawara-san?"

"Wait a minute," everyone laughs at Koushi's defensive tone. "What gross stuff except this did I exactly do, dear brother?"

"What if he saw us-" Tadashi begins, his mouth forming a big 'O' as he fears the worst but his mouth is soon covered by his boyfriend's hand who hisses a silent "shut up" in his ears. 

"Gross stuff like," Akemi stutters, "K-kissing, and holding hands!"

"Look at you doing gross stuff with Ryuji!" His elder brother scrunched up his nose, pretending to be disgusted.

“Nothing is gross with Ryuji!” Akemi shrieks, face as red as Tadashi’s yukata. “Shut up, you’re old!”

“I’m old?!” Koushi gasps, not even pretending this time.

“Yeah! You have gray hair!”

“Akemi, _you_ have gray hair!” Koushi replies, yet he still looks offended. “I’m not old!”

“You’re in like- what is it- university! That’s like, old.”

“Onii-chan is in university too!” Ryuji says. “He’s definitely old.”

“What do you say about us when we’re not around?” Chikara asks, fake-glaring at Ryuji.

His younger brother averts his eyes. "Nothing that you have to know. And Kei-chan says it's okay to keep some secrets." 

"Aren't you getting a little too close to your Kei-chan?" Chikara rolls his eyes, the action earning him a quiet laugh from his boyfriend. 

"He's jealous of you," Tadashi quips to his best friend. "Actually, is he jealous of his little brother? I can't figure it out. Maybe both ways. Damn, Chikara-san, you've got a lot on your plate."

“That’s not even half of it,” Chikara says. He may not be captain anymore, as a freshman in university, yet he’s still dealing with the chaos of his year in the form of other captains and his fellow Karasuno peers. “And what context was this secret comment made, huh Kei?”

“Nothing bad I can assure,” Kei says, avoiding Chikara’s gaze.

“Yeah!” Ryuji quips. “Turns out it wasn’t broken after all. Oh, whoops.”

“ _What_ wasn’t broken?” Chikara insists.

“We thought your favorite projector was broken,” Ryuji sheepishly says, squeezing Akemi’s hand. “But it wasn’t! Kei had to look on the website to figure out how to fix it.”

“So you did break it, even if you fixed it?” Chikara shoots daggers at Kei.

Koushi cackles. “Someone’s in the dog house.”

"See? No problem at all, director-san, you're welcome that Ryuji and I had a look at your projector! It's free maintenance after all, or should we charge you from now on?" Kei nudges his boyfriend and smirks when the said boyfriend cannot come up with a smarter retort.

They walk along as the crowd thins out near the open playground in front of which the festival is taking place. Kids running around while the others sit in groups and clusters in the dark night illuminated by the festival lights warms Chikara's heart. The group chooses to sit a little away from the other clusters so that Akemi and Ryuji do not get in the way of anyone else while they're playing in the vicinity.

As soon as Akemi and Ryuji are set down on the ground, they’re running in circles and laughing up a storm.

Tadashi settles beside Koushi, leaning into his side. “They’re something, huh? I wish I had a sibling,” he sighs, watching as the little kids almost fall down from running too fast.

“Akiteru acts like your older brother,” Kei says, surprising Chikara by picking him up and setting him in his lap. _Apparently Kei is extra handsy today._ “He’s always asking when you’re coming by again, it’s annoying.”

"Too bad I'm keeping him busy," Koushi pulls Tadashi in a side hug and gets swatted at immediately. "You should go see Akiteru-san sometime soon, Tadashi. It's not good to be so horny that you spend every minute of your free time with your boyfriend."

"Will you shut up?" Tadashi lets himself be hugged this time, feigning annoyance. "You are the one who turns Akemi out of the room as soon as I arrive. No wonder I'm not so close to him as Kei is to Ryuji."

"Aw, don't worry about that!" Koushi kisses the top of his head. "It's only been three months that you've been coming over to ours. Give it some time. Akemi is really friendly, he will warm up to you."

“He’d be more friendly if you stopped hogging Yamaguchi long enough for them to actually speak instead of trying to ride his dick,” Kei says, resting his chin on Chikara’s head.

Tadashi chokes and Koushi is speechless, although for a second. It is glorious while it lasts.

“Kei! What if the kids heard that?” Chikara scolds.

“They’re collecting rocks right now, it’s fine. You know Yamaguchi, you’ve always been like this. Remember the King and the janitor’s closet?”

Tadashi narrows his eyes. "Ten extra laps for you tomorrow morning and I'll have the King keep tabs on it."

"You didn't just-"

"I'm the captain, and yes, I just did." Tadashi says and immediately knows what to expect from Koushi at those words. 

"We're outside school. You're not my captain here," Kei grumbles. 

"Tadashi, my captain," Koushi says dreamily, unbothered by Kei's jabs at his boyfriend's past love interests. But the brat doesn't stop there.

"Not to make you jealous, Sugawara-san, but the King calls him 'captain' too."

Koushi’s face darkens and Chikara swats Kei’s leg. 

“Well he’s only Kageyama’s captain on the team, but he’s my captain in the- oh hey guys!” Koushi cuts himself off when he spots Ryuji and Akemi wandering back. “What do you guys have there?”

  
“Ryuji wanted to pick rocks and we found some for all of you,” Akemi gleefully says, nodding at their arms full of pebbles. “But you can only accept them if you name them. Onii-chan gets this one, because it looks as old as he does!”

"Okay maybe I'll call it Tobio and throw it away far from here." 

"Hah! Jealous," Kei claps his hands as if he won a bet, and gets bonked on his head by Chikara.

Koushi is quick with his comeback. "Just like you wanna name your rock Keiji and throw it with all your might, I guess."

Kei scowls. “He’d deserve it.”

“Tsukishima Kei, you stop that! It’s not like I was off in the janitor’s closet with him,” Chikara insists.

“Hey!” Tadashi protests.

“We were boyfriends in middle school, it was all holding hands and kissing cheeks,” Chikara continues with a roll of his eyes.

“You said he had nice hands,” Kei says, totally not pouting at all.

Koushi bursts out in laughter. "Tsukishima Snarky-ass Kei is jealous of a pair of _nice hands_. What are you, five? Ah, no wonder you get along so well with them," he jerks his head towards the kids who have gone back to writing their names on the ground with rocks.

“Chikara wanted to marry someone for nice hands when he was little!” Kei insists, wanting to wipe that smirk off his senpai’s face.

“I don’t know if you’re helping your case or mine,” Chikara says, patting his leg. “But your hands are the ones I love. Happy now?”

Kei keeps pouting and burrowing Chikara even deeper into his lap while he eyes the silver-haired senpai of his. Koushi takes no notice of him after a brief smirk at his direction. He is busy murmuring sweet nothings in Tadashi's ears who in turn smiles shyly and leans in to kiss his cheek.

"Disgusting," Kei turns his face the other way.

“You literally have your hands all over Chikara-san,” Tadashi says. “I don’t think you get to say that.”

“False. I can say it all I want, because it’s true.”

Ryuji races over and plops on Chikara’s lap. “The fireworks are soon!”

Akemi follows Ryuji’s lead and jumps on top of Koushi, who winces. “Soon, onii-chan!”

"Go sit in Tadashi's lap," Koushi transfers the kid into his boyfriend's lap, taking the two by surprise. Tadashi looks even more shocked when Akemi doesn't protest and relaxes against his chest with the swishing sound of the first firework being launched.

“They’re so pretty!” Ryuji whisper-shouts, staring up with wide eyes at the sky. “That one looks like a goldfish! Is it a goldfish, onii-chan?”

“I think it is,” Chikara says, ruffling his little brother’s hair. 

There’s so many wonderful fireworks lighting up the sky. Chikara leans further against Kei’s chest, smiling. He’s with his favorite people; it’s a great way to spend the evening.

"I want to watch the fireworks with Akemi during the spring festival every year," Ryuji threads his hands together with Kei's and Chikara's. "And the two of you."

“Why not make it a tradition, then?” Kei says, pressing a soft kiss to Chikara’s neck.

“Yeah! Akemi and I will wear matching yukata and collect rocks!” Ryuji gleefully cheers.

"Umbrella! Look, Ryuji!" Akemi yells. "It's an umbrella this time!" He waddles over to where they are sitting and flops down on the patch of grass right before Kei's legs. Akemi reaches out for Ryuji and the two sit still, hand in hand, the fiery wonders in the sky reflecting in their eyes.

The kids are so calm as they’re captivated by the fireworks. Koushi is captivated by another kind. He pulls Tadashi close, whispering in his ear. Tadashi nods, a blush back on his cheeks and a grin on his lips. “Hey Tsukki~”

“Yeah, figured you would about now. Don’t take forever,” Kei replies, not bothering to look away from the sky.

Luckily Akemi or Ryuji don’t ask about the giggling couple leaving, Koushi leading Tadashi away to who knows where. Probably somewhere near all the hidden trees far away.

Kei has just put an arm around Akemi just as the kids squeal at the rain of sparkles that seem to fall all around them. But those disappear as soon as they reach a mere meter above their heads.

"It's a good thing these two are sleeping over at Sugawara-san's tonight," the blond whispers into Chikara's ears.

“I hope you rested up,” Chikara murmurs, resting his hand on Kei’s thigh and teasingly rubbing higher and higher. “Have I told you that I like your hair like this? I do.” Both of them have started growing their hair out a little. Kei’s hair is wavy and it makes Chikara melt whenever he plays with the soft locks.

"Enough to have you yelling my name all night long," Kei returns the gesture with a little squeeze at Chikara's side and smirks as he feels him tense under his touch.

“Is that your way of saying you plan on topping tonight?” They do like to switch but more often than not, Chikara is the one having his way with Kei.

“You figure it out,” Kei says.

He feels Chikara silently laugh without another word. Tsukishima can't stop himself from getting a little hard and is actually embarrassed about it because the kids are still around.

Chikara definitely notices and Kei practically hears his smirk. 

The fireworks go on for a while, entertaining all the viewers. Ryuji and Akemi hold hands the whole time, pointing out the ones they love the most. When the show ends, Tadashi and Koushi return to the four, wearing sinful grins.

"Are you sure you have all your clothing items?" Kei is just hoping to tease them a bit but the reaction he gets is more than he could have ever asked for.

"Koushi!" Tadashi slowly freaks out. "My sash! I told you we didn't need to tie you-"

Chikara is the first one to gasp, "Tadashi, did you just-"

"Your sash is right where it should be, dear. I'd appreciate it if you shut up for a hot minute." The silver-haired male smiles sweetly but all three of them know that Tadashi is going to be punished later for slip-up. Maybe by being balls deep inside Koushi yet again.

“That was far too much information,” Chikara murmurs. Luckily the kids were a couple of meters away and didn’t hear, picking up more rocks before they headed to the Sugawara household.

“Hey, you’re about to have your own fun time, thank you very much,” Koushi huffs. “I don’t need your sass.”

“Back at you,” Chikara says before the two snort.

Tadashi glances towards the kids. “I think Akemi is warming up to me.”

“See? I told you that you have nothing to worry about,” Koushi says, reaching to hold his hand again. “Hey, let’s make waffles tomorrow. I haven’t had waffles in a while. Chocolate chip ones, maybe?”

“Got my vote,” Tadashi smiles.

Kei makes a face again. "Now that the two of you have had your fun times and gone back to being disgustingly sappy, can we move faster along the schedule?"

“I’ll get Ryuji’s bag out of the car.” Chikara stands up from Kei’s lap and while he’s glad that things are finally picking up pace, he does miss Chikara’s warmth.

Akemi runs to Koushi, almost knocking him down in his haste. “Can we bake cookies?” he asks excitedly.

“Oh yes, of course we can! Tadashi will help you.”

Kei snorts, “Yes, Yamaguchi will burn down the house before he can make himself useful in the kitchen.”

“Kei-chan is being mean,” Akemi pouts. “We’ll have fun anyway with Tadashi-kun and you’ll be jealous of us.”

Ryuji pats Tadashi’s arm. “Onii-chan taught me how to bake! I’ll make sure you don’t burn down the house.” He winks at Kei. “I got you, Kei-chan!”

“I love this kid,” Kei laughs.

Chikara returns a moment later, handing Ryuji his bag. “Make sure to brush your teeth, say please and thank you, and don’t make too much trouble for the Sugawaras. Okay?”

As he turns, he realises he has been speaking to the air because Tadashi and Koushi are busy chasing the kids who have taken off as soon as Ryuji had got his little night bag. Chikara shakes his head and leans into Kei’s hug who whispers, “I can’t wait to get back home. Wanna try the trees like they did?”

Chikara giggles, knowing Kei doesn’t really mean it. “I’ll drive as fast as I can without breaking speed limits, alright?”

“You better,” Kei says, hands wandering till they rest dangerously low on Chikara’s hips.

“You’re nearly touching my ass, you know.”

Kei squeezes his butt. “Oh? Didn’t even notice.”

Chikara rolls his eyes, returning the favor much to Kei’s surprise. “Off we go now.”

In the car, Kei’s hands are relentless on Chikara’s thighs and chest, he even steals a peck or two or a hundred as Chikara struggles to keep his eyes on the road. 

“It would have been faster if you only knew how to keep your hands to yourself,” Chikara grumbles fondly as he turns off the engine in front of the Ennoshita residence.

“As long as you weren’t going to crash, this was more fun.” Kei steps out of the car and waits for Chikara to do the same and lock it, before picking up Chikara in a bridal-style hold. “I like seeing you all riled up, you get so needy and horny.”

“You’re such an ass,” Chikara grumbles as he reaches into his yukata pocket and takes out the house keys.

“And you have a boner clear as day,” Kei says, reaching for the keys and unlocking the door for them.

Thankfully, Aunt Hachi and Aunt Akiara aren’t home so their awkward shuffle through the door and up the stairs goes unnoticed. Kei is huffing under Chikara’s weight by the time they’ve reached his room but nothing can deter him at this point from going at it. So he slams the door open with a bang and places Chikara on the bed as gently as he can and stops to admire his sweet sweet boyfriend who’s decided to hand over the reins to him today.

Chikara prompts himself up on his elbows, knees up and spreads out perfectly for Kei. “Undo my yukata.”

“I’m in charge, yet you’re still bossing me around.”

“That’s what you do,” Chikara points out. Kei bends down and unties the sash, holding his breath at the rather skimpy pair of lace panties Chikara has on.

“You had this on all night?” Kei asks, voice a pitch higher.

Chikara nods, licking his lips. He’s taking pages right out of Kei’s own books. “Yes I did,” the former captain purrs.

“Looks like you’re begging to be wrecked tonight,” Kei latches on to a spot at Chikara’s jaw while his hands slip under the yukata and splays his fingers across his chest.

Chikara still finds it in himself to smirk, “Only if you weren’t all talk and no action to prove yourself with.”

Kei pushes off Chikara’s yukata then immediately grabs his hips and flips him over, so Chikara rests on his hands and knees. “You better watch your mouth.”

“Or what?” Chikara quips right before the first spank lands, hard and loud. “Oh, fuck.”

“Or what?” Kei taunts, slapping another one on his other cheek, rubbing the pink skin; he smirks at Chikara’s whimpers, knowing he’s setting the sting in longer.

“Not trying to be the director-san tonight, are you?” Kei strikes again. His fingers slip under the band of the panties as he pulls it and lets it snap back in place from a distance, making Chikara yelp yet again.

“You’re so cute like this,” Kei coos, admiring Chikara’s ass turning a lovely shade of pink to red. “Think you can not boss around for once? I bet it’ll be pretty _hard,”_ he taunts, reaching under and cupping Chikara’s cock through the lace.

Chikara whimpers at the touch. “Kei,” his name on his tongue does things to Kei and the blond is quick to tear off the rest of the yukata remaining on his skin. His hardness aches under the folds of his own garments and there is nothing more Kei will like to do than being inside Chikara.

He doesn't even need to ask for the lube, Chikara handing him the bottle previously hidden under his pillows.

“Someone’s an eager cockslut,” Kei comments, pouring the liquid onto his fingers.

“Your cockslut, all for you.” He huffs. “Can you go any slower?”

“Yes, yes I could,” Kei warns. That shuts up Chikara.

He holds his breath as Kei rubs a slick finger at the pucker and gasps audibly when the finger pushes inside. 

"So tight on just one finger," Kei licks his lips and spits on Chikara's stiff cock before taking the head in his mouth.

They’ve been too busy to have alone time this week, unable to do nothing more than hold hands and sneak quick kisses when they did get to hang out together. But now they have all the time in the world.

“You really do have nice hands,” Chikara smirks. “Oh, fuck-”

Kei curls his finger hard. “Oh sorry, were you saying something?”

Chikara mewls and arches his back as Kei's mouth is back on him. The blonde's golden eyes staring up at him with that honeyed glaze has Chikara rock his hips in tune. Kei's hollowed cheeks rub Chikara's length in all the right ways.

“Gods, I want to come down your throat,” Chikara moans, clenching the sheets and squirming harder into Kei’s mouth. “You look really nice, lips all puffy around my cock- _shit!”_

Kei doesn't stop bobbing his head as he spanks Chikara’s ass hard. Chikara whimpers again, trying not to be too sassy because he knows Kei isn’t afraid to stop and punish him.

So Chikara focuses on being the good boy Kei demands him to be. He moans under him with his name on his lips, another finger added inside him and getting spanked for being too loud but they both know Kei enjoys his noises and Chikara likes the spanks. Within moments, the older male is coming in thick ropes of white cum down Kei's throat like he had wanted to.

Kei licks his lips, letting go of Chikara’s cock, salvia connecting his lips and the head. “You must’ve been about to burst all evening if you came that hard,” he remarks, pinching Chikara’s ass to make him squeak again.

“I kept thinking of what you’d do to me all night.” 

“Oh? Care to share those thoughts?”

"I've had many of those thoughts," Chikara eyes the raging hard-on Kei is sporting under his clothes. "Are you sure you have the time?"

Kei glowers. "Be quick then. What have you learnt paraphrasing for?"

"Ouch," the former captain feigns hurt and then giggles, careful not to take up too much time. "Mount me, Kei. Fill me up with you and-"

"Edge you until you're begging for release?" Kei finishes the sentence for him.

Chikara nods, "Maybe keep the yukata on if you don't mind?"

“You have been thinking filthy thoughts. I can do that, but I know you’ll be throwing a fit as soon as I edge you and stop before you come.”

Chikara huffs. “Fuck me already!”

“Not with that attitude.” Another spank. “Hands and knees, now. Don’t make me wait.”

Chikara, dependable as always, swiftly presents for him. He’s a little shit, shaking his ass as his chest hits the futon.

“You don’t want to sit tomorrow, I see.” Kei slaps his ass even harder. “Want my handprint stuck to your skin?”

"Don't you want to wake up to it too, Kei?" Chikara purrs, wiggling his ass some more and wincing as the spanks land in quick succession. The last ones particularly burn and more so when Kei presses his tongue flat against the inflamed skin. 

Without any warning, the mouth is removed and Chikara barely registers the prodding at his entrance before Kei is pushing in, making him yelp and gasp.

“Not so cocky now, are you?”

“Is that supposed to be a pun?” Chikara says, interrupting himself with his whines as Kei doesn't hesitate to start a steady pace. _“Oh!”_

Kei grips his hips, nails digging in so tight there’s sure to be crescent moons left. “Clenching so tight, I bet you’d cry if I pulled out right now and left you like this, all needy and desperate.”

"You wouldn't dare," Chikara rasps. With every thrust that hit his thighs against Chikara's, Kei lets out small grunts. The effort of holding back and not just coming all over Chikara's angry, red cheeks takes a lot in Kei.

But really, he doesn't have to wait. He’s not the one being edged and Chikara’s come once. Who’s to say Kei has to edge himself while doing it to his boyfriend? When Chikara says he wants teasing, Kei always goes all out.

“What if I just kept filling you up and covering you with my cum, making you wait and wait? That’d be adorable to see.” Kei slams hard one more time and releases all inside him.

His cum seeps out of Chikara's ass but Kei doesn't pull out yet. He has a strong grip around the base of Chikara's cock. "Warm me for the next round."

Chikara bites his lower lip, nodding and trying to keep still as best he can. He loves cockwarming Kei and can at least try to be good for him.

“You’re doing so good for me,” Kei murmurs. “You’re going to stay good, right? If you come before I say you can, I won’t be happy.”

A shiver runs up his spine. "And what will my punishment be if you're unhappy?"

"Nothing you'll not enjoy," Kei says before sinking his teeth at Chikara's shoulder.

“Would it be a punishment in that case?” he asks, moaning softly as Kei bites him. Definitely will be a big hickey there in the morning to match his red ass. “Oh-”

"Would be, when the aunts see you in the morning, _Chikara-san_. Red and purple bruises all over. You'll enjoy them now but hmm, I wonder what Ryuji will say," Kei moves up to the nape of Chikara's neck and repeats the action.

Chikara swallows. As much as he loves hickeys all over him, he definitely doesn't want his family to see that, and having to wear turtlenecks and scarves until the bruises fade would be bothersome. “Fine, I get it. I’ll be good, okay? No punishments needed.”

Kei chuckles, his laugh sending a calming vibration down his spine. It warms Chikara's heart but at the same time, he would appreciate it very much if Kei does something soon about the situation between his legs.

“Good boy.” Kei peppers feather-light kisses over his shoulders instead, gently rubbing Chikara’s hips. Finally the blond starts again, thrusting hard without warning and making Chikara gasp once more.

Keeping in rhythm with his thrusts, Kei kneads the bruising cheeks under his palms, feeling the hot skin grow cooler by the minute. He can't have that. So he starts dragging his nails up and down Chikara's bottom. It leaves tracks of scarlet along the welts from earlier and for good measure, Kei deals a spank or two every now and then.

He melts into the mattress, letting out loud pants and whimpers “Good little cockslut, aren’t you baby boy?” he smirks, admiring how nicely Chikara’s ass is with all his work.

“Yes,” Chikara whines. “I love your cock, gods!”

“Going to be too sore to sit down tomorrow,” Kei hums. “You’ll be squirming in your seat at breakfast, I know it.”

Tears prickle at the corner of Chikara's eyes as he fists the bedsheet and whimpers from the mix of pleasure and pain coursing through him. The moment Kei reaches for his hair and grasps his roots only to pull his head back, Chikara is close to losing it. So close.

"Kei," he moans out. "Kei, Kei, Kei…"

When Kei realizes Chikara's walls are contracting around him and milking his cock, it's too late.

Chikara’s climax spills out, covering his stomach and the sheets as he cries out. Kei curses under his breath and comes a second later, filling him up with every drop.

As heavenly as Chikara feels around his cock, he didn’t wait for Kei’s order. That can’t go unpunished.

Kei pulls out, ignoring his sensitive cock and Chikara’s mewls, and flips his boyfriend over so he’s resting on his back. “Did you think you could get away with coming before I said you could?” 

“No, sir,” Chikara gulps, eyes wide.

“And you know you’re getting a punishment?”

“Yes, sir.”

Kei bends down and bites his nipple, grinding down against his thigh. “I hope you’re ready for a big punishment, baby boy. You know what happens when you disobey me. Wrists up and let me get the ties.”


End file.
